


Bra On Head

by sweatpantz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, High School, Yuri, fem asanoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatpantz/pseuds/sweatpantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fem asanoya for yall <3 Getting together fic! Everyone on the team is female! Lots of silly stuff and gay girl stuff! Don't know if anyone will actually wanna read this because I couldn't even get anyone to beta it for me lol but I just had to write it c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ass Annoy Ya

Pop music was blasting full volume out of Tanaka’s phone when Asahi walked into the clubroom. Nishinoya was dancing around the room with a bra on her head (god knows whose it was) when a strong feeling pulsed through Asahi. Lately Nishinoya had been instilling this aggressively fond feeling in her. Sometimes it felt like if she didn’t do something about it her glass heart might burst right out of her chest.

Asahi just chuckled softly and sat at the side of the room to watch the commotion until the rest of the team arrived. Her knee started bouncing in time with the pounding in her chest. She couldn’t believe herself; why did it seem like the stupider Nishinoya acted, the more overwhelming this feeling got? She always tried to remain quiet and calm through her feelings but it was almost getting to be too much. 

Tanaka laughed loudly and joined Nishinoya in a conga line, having had pulled a sports bra out of her own bag and used it as a headband. Daichi and Suga walked in and it looked like their fun was about to be put to an end but the rowdy duo started to sing loudly to drown out any impending scolding. 

Nishinoya’s soft brown eyes flickered over to smile at Asahi and she felt like she was punched in the chest. It was getting harder to breathe as Nishinoya shimmied her way over to the large girl. 

Asahi chastised herself for getting so overwhelmed. Nishinoya was just having a good time; it didn’t have to be a big deal at all. It wasn’t. Nishinoya was just enjoying herself and looking beautiful and careless and like she should have art museums and books of poetry dedicated to the way she looked dancing with a B cup bra tied around her ears. 

Nishinoya giggled at the look on Asahi’s face. “What, you don’t know how to dance, ya big lug?”. 

Tanaka had moved on to harassing Daichi and Suga and Nishinoya’s attention was all on Asahi now. “I can teach you ya know.” Nishinoya laughed and bounced and awkwardly swished her hips back and forth by means of a demonstration but Asahi couldn't stand it anymore. Her face flushed red and she took Nishinoya’s wrist, gently but insistently pulling her out of the clubroom. “Asahi!” Nishinoya protested. “I was having funnn.” She pouted as Asahi pulled her down the stairs and around to the back of the building. “And I still have a bra on my head, we could get in trouble!” She giggled. Asahi pushed her up against the wall of the building, effectively cutting off her laughter and setting Nishinoya’s expression to shocked. “Woah..Asahi? Woah. What are you-“

Then, Asahi proceeded to do the ballsiest thing she’d ever done in her entire life. Maybe the ballsiest thing she would ever do. She took Nishinoya’s jaw between her large hands and leaned down to kiss her. Nishinoya gasped, but quickly started to respond. After giving Nishinoya just a moment to realize what was going on she was pressing the smaller girl into the wall and kissing her fervently, lips moving against Nishinoya’s rough enough to quash the fear and shyness in the back of her own mind. Nishinoya reached up to wrap her arms around Asahi’s strong shoulders, trying to kiss back with the same enthusiasm. “Asahi.” She breathed against the larger girls’ lips. Asahi could feel herself getting carried away, Nishinoya always pulled her in a crazier direction than she expected herself to go. The taller girl shivered and let her hand ghost over Nishinoya’s hip. Nishinoya pressed into her. “Mmm wow, Asahi..” The smaller girl suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around Asahi’s waist, bumping their lips together a little painfully. 

The reality of the situation seemed to return to Asahi then and the tall girl flushed bright red, pulling away from the kiss. “Oh god.” She mumbled, trying to look away from Nishinoya even though she now had an armful of her. The small girl just giggled, nosing at Asahi’s red cheeks, the bra on her head brushing against Asahi’s brow. 

“Wow Asahi.” She repeated, a small teasing tone in her voice. “I never thought you would have the nuts to kiss me.” Nishinoya’s head fell forward to rest against Asahi’s shoulder. “Mmm.” Her breath tickled Asahi’s ear as she laughed. “Especially not like that.”

Asahi just flushed harder, bouncing Nishinoya up a little so she wouldn’t slip off her waist. “Umm, Uh. Um.” 

“God you’re pathetic.” Nishinoya chuckled fondly, nuzzling into Asahi’s neck and pressing a few soft kisses there. She idly played with Asahi’s hair and the larger girl just held her there for a while until her cheeks calmed down to a mostly normal shade. Around the time Asahi noticed her arms were getting a little sore Nishinoya finally spoke again. “Why did you kiss me like that?”

Asahi winced and Nishinoya laughed. “C’mon, you big baby. You already did it, and it was really hot. Just tell me why, c’mon.” She insisted, nudging Asahi with her face and tightening her arms and legs around the other girl, practically holding her entire weight on her own. Asahi fought for breath. 

“I uh... um.” God, why was this so hard? “I just saw you. I just saw you and I didn’t know what I was doing, I don’t even know what I was doing um… god…” Nishinoya let out a happy noise, wiggling in her hold. 

“Oh so I just overwhelmed you hmm? Of course I did! The great NishiNOYA GWAHHHHH ROLLING THUNDER!” She suddenly shouted, pumping both fists up in victory. Nearby birds scattered from the noise and Asahi almost dropped her from the sudden change in weight distribution. “So. Am I your girlfriend now Asahi?” 

Asahi almost dropped her again, her flush returning full force. “Girl- girlfriend?” 

Nishinoya scoffed. “Duh. Girlfriends! Girlfriends!” She chanted. “That’s what you wanted right? If you kissed me- Or are you just a player?” She crooned. “Oh Asahi you dog!-“

“Nishinoya please.” Asahi whined, her heart fluttered as she got another pulse of bravery and a plan to shut Nishinoya up. She pressed Nishinoya into the wall and kissed her again. “Not a player.” She mumbled, letting more of Nishinoya’s weight rest against the wall. Asahi was strong, but Nishinoya was heavy enough with muscle for how small she was. Nishinoya closed her eyes and leaned back comfortably. Asahi let herself enjoy kissing her even more, understanding a little better about the other girls’ feelings towards her. When she pulled away Nishinoya followed her lips before letting her eyes open again.

“Damn Asahi!.” Nishinoya gasped. “You’re on fire today!” She beamed, making Asahi look away again. Nishinoya cupped her cheek pull her back. “Hey.. We can be girlfriends right?”. Asahi swallowed and nodded, hardly believing this was happening. 

“Nishinoya, aren’t you worried about...we’re both girls. People knowing..”

“Oh my god you’re right!! People knowing! People have to know! Dating girls is so cool! And you're so cool! People have to know that I’m with Asahi-san!” She rambled excitedly.

“Um.” Asahi gave her a look. “That's not really what I was-“

“People have to- Oh my god!” Nishinoya cut her off. “How do we- oh yes! You have to give me a hickey! Right now!” 

“What!?” Asahi roared. 

“That's what people do! Its how you show that you have a girlfriend! It shows that you’re cool and mature and kissing people and you have a girlfriend!” 

Asahi gave her a skeptical look. “Yeah… no. That's stupid.”

“Asahi Azumane!” Nishinoya gasped. “You’re just not your polite, shy self today!” 

Asahi whined. “Nishinoya I can’t give you a hickey, that's ridiculous. Everyone will see it; the team will see it, your parents- oh god your parents will hate me, they might already be scared of me. Nishinoya-“ 

The shorter girl just started loudly chanting over her. “Hickey! Hickey! Hickey!” Asahi would facepalm if she didn’t still have an armful of idiotic girlfriend. 

“Nishinoya please be quiet! They’re gonna hear you in the clubrooms! Just shut up and I’ll give you a damn hickey!” 

Nishinoya got this grin on her face, looking like she’d planned for that all along. Damn her. “I’ll give you a hickey, but I’m gonna do it where no one can see it, okay? Just so that we know that you’re my girlfriend okay? And if anyone is speculative- fine.” She groaned. “You can show them.”

“Yay!” Nishinoya cooed happily, leaning her head back against the wall, baring her neck. Asahi felt warm again, realizing what she actually had to do now that she had agreed. 

“Um. Okay. I’ve never done this before so.. sorry if its weird. “ Nishnoya just nodded happily and Asahi took a few breaths, pulling the collar of Nishnoya’s volleyball uniform down to expose her collarbone. Asahi held her up higher in her arms for better access, starting with just gently pressing her lips against Nishinoya’s collarbone. 

“You have to do it harder, you have to like, bite me.”

“Oh my god. I know. Please- please shut up Nishinoya.” Asahi mumbled against her skin, but she took Nishinoya’s advice anyways and bit her collarbone. 

“You’re a mean girlfrie- W-woah. Yeah. Like that, like that. And suck.” Asahi wanted to melt into the dirt.

“I said shut up pleaaase.” She whined, biting and sucking on Nishinoya’s collar. “I don’t know if its doing anything.”

“Do it harder then- god Asahi you’re such a wimp- AH-“ Asahi bit her hard, kissing and sucking below her neck and over her collar, hoping to shut Nishinoya up. She wasn’t successful. “Woahh, nice Asahi. Like that. Woahh, that feels really nice actually, kinda hurts but also. Mmm, also nice.” Asahi just rolled her eyes and let Nishinoya ramble on as she attacked her with her mouth, trying to get it over with before she could let herself concentrate on just how nice Nishinoya’s skin felt under her tongue. 

Asahi pulled back to look at how she’d done and her eyes went wide. She’d gone a little overboard in her frustration and the whole line of Nishinoya’s left collar bone was a small collection of angry red circles and bitemarks. 

“Oh god. I’m sorry Nishinoya. Crap- didn’t that hurt?” Asahi finally put Nishinoya down on the ground, smoothing back the other girls’ hair carefully, keeping one arm wrapped around her when she noticed Nishinoya seemed too lazy or hazed to stand. 

Nishinoya shrugged, smiling up at Asahi. “A little bit. But I liked it. I get bruises all the time anyway. This is just like- a different kind of cool injury bruise thing! An Asahi-bruise. That's really cool!” She grinned. Asahi had a free hand to facepalm with now. She used it. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Nishinoya! We've been d-dating for five minutes and you want to name an injury after me?!” Nishinoya shushed her with a finger on her lips. 

“Sssshh. Shhh. Its okay. I’ll make sure to do it back to you soon so it’s even.”

“N-nishinoya! That's not the point-”. Nishinoya leaned up on her tiptoes to plant a slobbery kiss on Asahi’s cheek. 

“Thank you Asahi. I’ll see you at practice…” Nishinoya got a funny look on her face, bordering on a smirk. “..b-baby.” She giggled, running off in the direction of the restrooms. Asahi tried to follow right behind her but she would never be as quick as the tiny libero.

“Nishinoya- you… you idiot! Get back here! Practice is in five minutes! You- you just wanted to use a line on me!” 

Nishinoya yelled back at her. “Nooooo! I just have to check out my cool Asahi bruise before practice!!”

“You still have a bra on your head you idiot!” Asahi, shouted, scampering after her. “AND DO NOT USE ASAHI BRUISE AS A COMMON TERM!”


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi was surprised but pleased that practice went mostly uneventfully, Nishinoya didn’t run into the gym and announce to the whole gym that they were dating. (Asahi did come into the gym after her though so who really knows) But practice felt just like it usually did for the most part, except that Tanaka kept shooting Asahi grins and giving Nishinoya frequent uncalled for thumbs ups and playful hip checks. So maybe Tanaka knew. Asahi looked back at Nishinoya who was tying her shoe, her perky muscly butt in the air. Asahi quickly looked away, flushed just a little and Tanaka wolf-whistled. Okay Tanaka definitely knew. But that was fine, of course Nishinoya would confide in her best friend. No one else knew. And they probably wouldn’t for a while. 

Oh how wrong she was. 

The next day when Asahi walked into school people were looking at her funny. She frowned and ran her hands through her hair, was it sticking all over the place? Did she tie her bun stupidly this morning? Did she have food on her face? She didn’t like extra attention; it usually meant bad things for her. She frowned and tried to look at her shoes for the rest of the walk to her class until she heard Nishinoya’s voice. 

Her head snapped up and her eyes almost buldged out of her head. Nishinoya had her school uniform unbuttoned enough to clearly see the hickies and she was parading around with a wide, proud grin on her face. She had attracted a small crowd of fascinated first year boys and girls. 

“Wow! That's- what happened senpai?”

“Surely that can’t be-“

Nishinoya was in her prime; a happy flush adorned her cheeks at all the younger students using the honorific. “Asahi-san happened.” She was stating proudly. The first years all giggled and scattered, a new curious group slowly gathering around her again to see and hear the news. 

Asahi blanched, quickly striding over and pulling Nishinoya away, making the younger students ooh and ahh. She pulled her into an empty classroom, giving her a stern look. 

“Nishinoya! I can’t believe y-“

“Morning Asahi baby!” Nishinoya grinned and pressed a kiss on Asahi’s chin, mentally highfiving herself for being so smooth. Asahi forgot for a second what she was mad about. 

“Oh.” She blushed at the petname. “H-hi Nishinoya-“ . She shook her head. “Nishinoya we have to talk about-“ The bell rang and the smaller girl perked up. 

“Oh sorry, gotta go! Later babe.” Nishinoya winked, grabbing a handful of Asahi’s ass before scampering out of the classroom. Asahi jumped in surprise, flushing dark red and just standing there in shock for a minute. 

What had she gotten herself into, dating a girl like Nishinoya? She hoped she would get used to this or she wasn’t going to be able to function most of the time. And now surely the whole school knew. Shit. Asahi sighed. She was going to be late for class. 

Asahi resolved that if Nishinoya insisted for a hickey again she would just have to make it lower so no one could see. (Sadly this actually ended up just resulting in Nishinoya unbuttoning her shirt lower and lower to follow the marks whenever teachers weren’t around. Asahi almost died on many occasions of this and eventually resolved to putting them behind Nishinoya’s ears where her hair would cover it. Most of the time)

_______________

The team was just mad that Asahi and Nishinoya hadn’t told them first, and Suga gave Asahi a lecture on the possible dangers of hickeys, leaving her bright red and regretting coming to school today. 

After practice Asahi made sure to take a while changing, knowing Nishinoya would wait for her. When they were the last ones in the room Asahi sighed. They could finally talk. “Nishinoya.” She sat down against the wall and invited the other girl to sit beside her. Nishinoya rubbed the back of her neck nervously and slid down. “Nishinoya..,this all feels like its happening so fast, you’re kind of freaking me out telling everybody right away and stuff honestly. Can we just talk about this for a second?”. Nishinoya nodded silently, looking like she felt guilty, eyes on her knees. 

“Okay so um..” Asahi started softly. “First of all why- why do you even like me? I mean, I’m nothing like you Nishinoya-“ Nishinoya’s eyebrows shot up. 

“You don’t know why I like you?” She seemed shocked, leaning closer to Asahi to look her in the eyes. Asahi blushed and fiddled with her fingers, shrugging. 

“I don’t know, you’re so fun and stuff and I’m just kinda here. I just watch. I feel like I’m in the background a lot of the time. And I thought you and Tanaka really liked Kiyoko and stuff. You’re always really excited-“ Asahi rambled on, Nishinoya gave her a wobbly smile. 

“You’re funny Asahi, I really like you.” She let out a little laugh. “And Kiyoko is like… its like a celebrity or something you know? She’s like celebrity pretty and you see her and you’re just like woah ahhh!! She’s like a fancy person and its fun to watch and go wahh! But you’re Asahi pretty and I like that better.” Nishinoya hummed and leaned against Asahi’s shoulder. “For some reason sometimes you make me go quiet on the outside but GWAAH on the inside, you know? And Kiyoko is intimidating like a celebrity- but you make me want to just be around you a lot and be happy with you. It’s like, being comfy being with you, like wearing sweatpants on the weekend. Its my favorite.” Asahi’s heart felt like it was growing warmer, thinking of Nishinoya seeing her that way. “I like you because you’re you Asahi. I just can’t imagine what it would be like without you there; at school, playing volleyball. I don’t wanna do stuff without you. You’re kind and strong and I can just always feel you there for when I need you. You have a heart of glass but I know you would let it shatter for me. I like you because you’re brave in the ways that actually count.” Nishinoya smiled to herself, wrapping her arms around the arm she was leaning on. Asahi was quiet for a long time before Nishinoya heard a small sniffle. “Asahi? You’re not- Oh my god Asahi.” Asahi had tears in her eyes. 

“I don’t know if anyone has ever said something so nice to me- I can’t- you’re so wise Nishinoya. I never would have thought-“. Nishinoya pressed her discarded volleyball shirt into Asahi’s face to haphazardly help with her tears.

“You’re such a baby, god. Its okay Asahi shh.” Nishinoya mumbled, looking at her knees again with a light blush on her cheeks. “And uh, before you go telling me how totally amazing my confession was, I do kinda have to apologize. I um.” Asahi just kept pressing her face into Nishinoya’s shirt as she let her overwhelming emotions wash over her; it felt nice. Also her shirt smelled nice. Like work out sweat and Nishinoya and the gummy bears she kept in her locker. “About telling everybody. I um. I really couldn't believe that you kissed me, and that- that you liked me.” Asahi peeked out from the shirt and wrapped her arms around her knees. “And I thought you would just change your mind right away or like you thought kissing girls didn’t count or like you weren’t serious and I wanted to make sure you couldn’t get away.” Nishinoya flushed deeper and put her head on her knees. “I wanted to make everyone know so you couldn’t just chicken out or run away on me. I didn’t wanna make it easy to leave so I kind of made you do that to me and told everyone we were together and… yeah I just wanted to keep you. That's kinda messed up right? I made you feel uncomfortable because of it and I didn’t listen to you at all. I’m sorry about that. I’m a jerk like that, I guess that's another reason why you might leave.” Nishinoya finished in the quietest voice Asahi had heard her use in a while Asahi sighed and leaned back into her. 

“You really think I’m the type of person to kiss someone for no reason?” She teased softly, making Nishinoya smile a bit. “I do um. I do really like you. And that's kind of the cutest reason for making me uncomfortable. That's really sweet Nishinoya.” She hummed and Nishinoya punched her in the arm. 

“Idiot! No its not- don’t forgive me that easily! You’re too soft, I was a jerk!” Asahi held her arm in pain and winced. 

“Damnit Nishinoya-“ 

“As punishment, I have to give you your hickey back.”

“How is that punishment for you-“ but when Nishinoya crawled into her lap Asahi shut her mouth. 

 

_________________________

 

Text from: Tanaka-Baldy-San

[NOYASAN NOYSAN SNNOYSA OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ASFHLGASAF]

Text from:Noya-Thunder-Thighs

[Dude dude dude what!]

Text from: Tanaka-Baldy-San

[I THINK U STARTED SOMETHING]  
[KIYOKO SAN SAID SHE WAS TOO SHY BEFORE BUT NOW SHES!!!]

Text from: Noya-Thunder-Thighs

[For shits sake Ryuu!! What!!?]

Text from: Tanaka-Baldy-San

[THERES SO MUCH 2 SAY]  
[Okay okay so, Kiyoko came up to me and started saying about how she thought it was really cool that you and Asahi were going out and I was just like]  
[AHHHHH FWAHH SHES TALKING TO ME OH MY GOD]  
[And she was all ‘I wonder if theres any other girls on the team that like girls like that too’ and I was all BABY YOU KNOW I LIKE GIRLS IM IN LOVE WITH YOU IM GAYER 4 U THAN YACHI HITOKA okay maybe it wasn’t exactly like that but]

Text from Noya-Thunder-Thighs:

[Holy shit]

Text from: Tanaka-Baldy-San

[YEAH SO ANYWAYS SHE CONFESSED. TO ME. WHAT. SHE SAID SHE- OH MY GOD SHE WAS BLUSHING. SHE THINKS IM FUNNY AND SHE WANTED 2 GET 2 KNOW ME BETTER]  
[THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE]  
[IT GETS EVEN BETTER NOYA SAN]

Text from Noya-Thunder-Thighs:

[GWAAAAAAH no way!!! I’m so happy for u Ryuu holy shit holy shit!!]  
[Are u sure ur not pranking me right now?]

Text from: Tanaka-Baldy-San:

[YES WAY GWAAAAAH]  
[WOW OKAY THAT'S NOT VERY ENCOURAGING OR BRO-LIKE NOYA SAN]  
[SO WE HUNG OUT AT MY HOUSE AND SHE LET ME TOUCH HER BUTT. I KNOW I ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HER GODDESS LIKE CHEST BUT OH MY GOD I NEVER REALIZED THAT HER BUTT IS LIKE- SO AWESOME TOO! HER!! BUTT!!]

Text from Noya-Thunder-Thighs:

[Okay I’m stopping you there Tanaka… theres no way she let you touch her butt]

Text from: Tanaka-Baldy-San:

[Okay fine it was more like, I touched her butt and she slapped my hand away BUT SHE WAS SMILING AND MY HAND WAS ON HER BUTT FOR LIKE A WHOLE SECOND OH MY GOD] 

Text from: Noya-Thunder-Thighs:

[That's what I thought CX I’m happy for u though Ryuu!!]  
[ U guys would be really cute together now that I think about it. I never actually imagined u guys getting together. Ur actually dating?]

Text from Tanaka-Baldy-San:

[WOW RUDE OMG WHY AM I EVEN STILL TALKING TO YOU. Well we’re just hanging out a bit first before anything official but our chemistry is just HYPE NOYA ITS GONNA BE GREAT. So yeah we’re basically perfect together and I’m gonna carry her into the Sunset and she can caress my beautiful head and we’ll live happily ever after **UWU**]

Text from Noya-Thunder-Thighs:

[Alright as long as you don’t butt-touch yourself right out of a relationship lol CX]  
[That's super awesome Ryuu- we should have a sleepover soon and talk about our awesome new arm-candy!! Who knew all of a sudden we would both have hot girlfriends?! GwWAAH I wish we could highfive right now Gah you could throw me up in the air and we could make a cool new ‘not single anymore’ handshake!!!]

Text from Tanaka-Baldy-San:

[YES SLEEPOVER THIS WEEKEND IT'S A THING]  
[I WANNA STEAL SAEKO*S MAKEUP AND MAKE YOU A CLOWN AHAHAH]  
[Also we should use her black nailpolish to make me look punk rock. And draw piercings on me omg. When I move out I’m gonna get like 10 piercings I stg]

Text: from Noya-Thunder-Thighs:

[Okay just call me you idiot we have way too much to talk about]

INCOMING CALL: TANAKA-BALDY-SAN

 

(Poor Kiyoko and Asahi are dating massive losers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz plz plz plz comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys plz plz plz comments are the best I will beg for them as always <3 <3 <3


End file.
